


Phone Call

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Loser Like Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x01 reaction fic: Blaine talks to Dave about meeting up with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

"Uhh, yeah okay— no really it’s okay— I mean sure I’d love to see him too… Yeah, how about I just text him a location?… Uh I don’t know what his schedule is or if I have to go to— No I’ll just text him, I’d rather talk in person… Yeah, you too… Okay, thank you for calling Rachel. See you later."

Blaine presses the hang-up button on his phone, eyes lingering on the screen to make sure that call actually happened. He takes a deep breath, as blood rushes to his head. He can do this. It’ll be fine. He has moved on.

"Hey Booboo, who was that?" Dave flicks his eyes from the game playing on tv to look at Blaine, who is sitting next to him on the couch still staring at his phone.

Blaine starts a bit and jerks his head up. ”Rachel… Apparently Kurt wants to meet with me,” he says carefully, as if this might be a ridiculous and outlandish notion. Kurt wants to see me. 

”Oh huh. Hey, that’s great! How long is he in town?” Dave smiles guilelessly, putting his arm around Blaine.

"I uuhhh I don’t know why he’s here," Blaine says. He watches the game, his arms crossed, briefly lost in thought. 

Is Kurt in town for me? Blaine’s mind whirls with the possibilities— Kurt, standing at his door with a bouquet of roses. Kurt, serenading him at Blaine’s bedroom window, singing any number of wildly sappy songs. Kurt, down on one knee, the glint of metal in his hands, apologies and proclamations streaming from his mouth. 

Would that be enough to repair what was broken? Blaine shakes his head to stop those thoughts from escalating any further.

Oh god, what if Kurt isn’t okay? What if something happened to Burt? What if Kurt needs him there for comfort, what if— Blaine shuts down those thoughts as well, drawing himself back to reality. Rachel would have mentioned something, and besides Kurt has his friends for support, you’re not part of his life anymore.

He leans into Dave’s solid embrace. ”I don’t know, but I’m supposed to text him a neutral location to meet.” Not McKinley, not Dalton, not our houses, not the Lima Bean, not Breadstix…

"Hey," Dave says gently. Blaine turns from the tv to see Dave looking at him inquisitively. "Hey, are you okay? Do you even want to meet him?"

"Yeah, of course!" Blaine quickly schools his features from the scowl that had subconsciously formed to meet Dave’s doubtful, quirked eyebrow with a pleasant smile. 

Dave still looks doubtful, but shrugs nonchalantly. “You don’t have to go. Just because you’ve moved on, doesn’t mean you have to be one hundred okay with seeing him. But hey, it could be fun!”

Blaine feels a rush of gratitude. He has an affectionate, caring boyfriend right here in front of him, who checks in with how he’s feeling. 

"Yeah maybe… We just… we haven’t spoken since the breakup." 

Not actually spoken anyway, besides logistics of moving out of the apartment and negotiating mutual avoidance in New York. Blaine hadn’t tried to contact Kurt at all since he stopped going to classes, half hoping his silence would trigger Kurt to miss him, that Kurt would want to have a real conversation again, that Kurt would apologize and comfort him. In his early stages of denial, once their conversation at the restaurant fully sank in and he sank into what would be months of depression, he thought that if Kurt initiated conversation, maybe they could talk it out, maybe it would be all better with a few words and a hug… 

But he knows now that that would be impossible. What’s done is done, and he has Dave now, and he’s happy now, and what could Kurt possibly want to say to him now? What if Kurt’s dating someone and he’s come to show off his new boyfriend to Blaine? 

Well, Blaine could care less. ”Yeah, maybe it’d be fun,” Blaine says noncommittally. He’s moved on, and Kurt should see that. 

"Hey yeah it would. Oh wow, Kurt. I hope he’s doing alright at that school. It would be great to see him again, I’d love to hear all about his big city life. Not like us country bears, haha." Dave grins and hugs Blaine closer. 

Blaine lays his head on Dave’s shoulder and lets Dave’s good-natured words wash over him. Not for the first time, he lets Dave’s friendly, open disposition heal his hurting heart. Sweet Dave, who’s first reaction upon hearing his boyfriend’s ex-fiancee wants to meet up isn’t jealousy or anger or resentment, but goodwill. He has Dave now, and Dalton. He’s in a good place, safe. Everything will be alright. 

"Oh! You know what, Scandals has half price drinks this Thursday," Dave says, "it’s Joe the owner’s birthday you know— we should all meet up there! Depending on how long he’s here, we should— we could all be friends.”

Dave smiles happily at Blaine, saying this as if it’s the greatest idea in the world, that these three with all their baggage with each other, could be friends.

Blaine can’t help but smile back, shaking his head slightly in wonder. Dave’s optimism is infectious; it’s refreshing to be around someone so settled and happy. Blaine considers— maybe he’s making this a bigger deal than it is. Kurt has a history with Dave, but this doesn’t have to be weird— presumably Kurt has moved on also after all and he forgave Dave— it could just be the three of them, gay guys in Lima, dancing and drinking, reminiscing about high school together.

It’s probably best not to drop the news of him dating Dave over a text, however. Blaine really doesn’t want a lecture about who he’s dating from Kurt over the phone, plus their relationship would make more sense to Kurt if he could see them interact in person. (Blaine refuses to think about whether it would be cathartic to see Kurt’s shocked face upon realizing Blaine has moved on without him or whether he is magnanimously sparing Kurt’s feelings by waiting to tell him about Dave in person.) It doesn’t have to be weird. It could even be fun.

"Yeah sure, that sounds— fun. Sure, I’ll text him about it later." 

Blaine scoots up so he can kiss Dave on the cheek, and they settle back in to continue watching the game.


End file.
